Merchandising displays used at the point of purchase should attractively present the displayed product and give it maximum product visibility by putting the products at eye level. The displays must provide easy access to the displayed product for ease of handling by the purchaser. They must also accommodate a large enough volume of product to eliminate the need for constant restocking. Merchants are concerned that large displays take up too much floor space, are obtrusive, and difficult to move around to suit their needs. In a diverse business, they must display a wide assortment of products. For example, point-of-purchase display products may include multimedia products, cosmetics, books, batteries, etc. The displays are generally used repeatedly and are kept at the merchants' place of business.
Conventional displays have often comprised shelving structures that occupy a substantial amount of floor space and are often in a fixed location thereby making their arrangement and placement inflexible.
In recognition of this problem, there have been attempts to make displays of transportable lightweight materials such as corrugated cardboard, etc. However, these displays, although capable of disassembly, are usually of fixed inflexible configurations. The merchant cannot adapt the display to particular products or space considerations.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a versatile merchandising display that is of simplified construction and relatively inexpensive. There is a further need for a display with a configuration that can be adjusted depending on its use and location. There is a still further need for a display that is itself attractive but unobtrusive yet presents the displayed product attractively. Further, a display is needed that can be easily assembled and disassembled into relatively small components requiring little storage space. There is a still further need for a stable streamlined display that can be fully stocked without danger of collapsing or becoming unstable. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.